


Clone Appreciation Week

by xamuletx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Origami, SO, but they're mentioned like once, there's others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xamuletx/pseuds/xamuletx
Summary: Oneshots dedicated to the Clone Appreciation Week.Day 1 - Spare TimeDay 2 - Brotherhood/ RelationshipsDay 3 - Trans/ NB ClonesDay 4 - AppearancesDay 5 - After the ArmyDay 6 - BeginningsDay 7 - AusHope you enjoy!





	1. Day 1 - Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> Any warnings for a chapter will be in the notes above the chapter!
> 
> Chapter 1  
> Warnings: mentions of grief

This was Echo’s best kept secret, this tiny stash of flimsy smaller than his hand under his bunk in the barracks. When he had spare time, he'd return here to fold the square pieces and create miniature sculptures for his vode. Not that they knew it was him, it was a secret after all. 

He'd leave his brilliantly coloured gifts in random places, sometimes in places where he knew a grief-stricken brother would go in hopes of cheering them up, even if it was just a little. 

His flowers were the most popular, he'd found although that wasn't to say his tiny animals weren't loved as well. 

Echo could appreciate the calm and methodical care it took to fold each piece of flimsy though, in the beginning, he cut himself on the sheets more than he'd like to admit. But now, he could lose himself in the movements, bending the paper into place with a practised ease, creating sculptures he could say he way proud of. 

He couldn't help but be a little surprised when he saw General Skywalker, carefully cradling an origami butterfly in his hands, approach him with a sheepish smile on his face asking if Echo could teach him how to replicate the piece. Of course, the ARC trooper had agreed, not thinking too much about how he knew (perhaps his secret wasn't so secret after all) and had slowly repeated the motions of folding the paper until the Jedi got it right. 

The smile Skywalker gave was blinding and the hug Echo received was the warmest he'd ever gotten. 


	2. Day 2 - Brotherhood/ Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~excerpt from my Cinderella!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> Warnings: none

Rex had never really allowed himself to think about relationships, much like how he didn’t allow himself to think about what he’d do once the war was over. It was a topic that would have him distracted and a distracted clone was a dead clone, one of the first things he was taught on Kamino. 

But then he’d went to Amoralia with General Skywalker and the 212th and he’d met the most beautiful woman to ever grace him with her presence. Her skin had been a rich umber and her green eyes, like the glittering of a demantoid gemstone. Her smile made his knees weak and getting her to laugh had felt like the greatest achievement he’d ever done in his short life. 

She didn’t care that he was a clone, that there were millions of faces just like his, she’d cupped his jaw in her hands and told him there was only one man she wanted in that moment. 

Finding out she was the heir to the throne probably shouldn’t have been as surprising as it had been, her dresses were always made out of the most luxurious materials when they went out together to walk in the public greenhouses, but the revelation had still left him reeling. 

They’d went out for another walk the day after she’d revealed herself but… nothing had changed. She’d still stopped at the lavender and gently rubbed the petals between her hands making the immediate area smell of the sweet scent of the purple flora and they’d both sat on a bench opposite the marble fountain with the intertwined lovers to talk of their lives. 

It felt too soon but the negotiations had been sorted and the 501st and 212th were being sent to new worlds to fight in a war they didn’t fully understand. Rex hadn’t seen the princess the 2 days leading up to their departure but then she found him and handed him a pendant of Tiger’s Eye.  _ This is a powerful stone that helps you to release fear and anxiety and aids harmony and balance,  _ is what she had said. He’d almost refused, not quite knowing what to do with the generosity but then her glittering eyes had taken him in and he’d let her tie it loosely around his neck. 

Now, Rex thinks he could allow himself to think about relationships and the future. A future with his princess on the haven planet of Amoralia.


	3. Day 3 - Trans/ NB Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~a poem found in the journal of a clone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3  
> Warnings: none

You are perfect, my dear sister.

Your body has been molded by battles,

Some I have not been able to see.

 

You are perfect, my dear sister.

Troubled so long by these shackles,

I hope one day I can see you free.

 

You are perfect, my dear sister.

Your brothers will always have your back,

You can breathe now, sister. _Udesii._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udesii - relax, rest (mandalorian)


	4. Day 4 - Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~my clone OC descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4  
> Warnings: mentions of injury

This squad’s colours are a deep, dark blue (accented by red) to match the skin colour of their Chiss Jedi. Their armour is painted with swirling lines, Saint’s being the most elaborately done.

Saint

  * Husband material
  * Always Tired™ and is always dragging his hand down his face in exasperation
  * Has created a handbook on how to deal with his Jedi.
    * It was a joke at first but now he actually updates it regularly
  * Literally prepared for anything
    * How he keeps everything on him is a mystery few are willing to find out
  * Twin blasters
  * High-key scary but low-key a real sweetheart.
  * Fleur de Lis tattoo on his throat, high enough to be seen over his armour



Chatterbox

  * Nickname is CB (pronounced See-Bee)
  * Doesn’t actually speak. Like at all.
  * Squad medic
  * His Jedi took the time to learn sign language so that they could communicate with him which he found quite touching.
  * Is Done™
  * Swears at people in sign language



Smiley

  * His first battle, he received a wound across the right of his face that scarred and made him look like he was always smirking.
  * Is the happiest of his squad. An actual ball of sunshine.
  * Is actually really self conscious about his scar and glares at anyone he catches staring.
  * Best friends with Doodles



Doodles

  * Just a tiny bit crazy(?)
  * Best friends with Smiley
  * Very creative, always moving
  * Has sketchbooks filled with breathtaking drawings - action shots, portraits, landscapes
  * The newest brother to join the squad
  * Always, without fail, has a pencil sharpener on him
  * Has his hair done up in a braided bun at all times



Handsie

  * The most normal one
  * Has a Rubik’s cube that he completes with his eyes closed in seconds
  * Hair done into little spikes
  * Can pickpocket like a professional
    * His Jedi thinks it’s amazing and encourages his practice as long as it doesn’t go too far and he gives everything he took back.
  * Is the only one to have mastered the puppy face that can get him out of anything.




	5. Day 5 - After the Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary Entry #365

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5  
> Warnings: implied/ referenced suicide

Diary Entry #365

It’s Empire Day tomorrow.

I think I’ve hit the point in my short life where I can’t go on anymore. It hurts.

I’ve cried. I’ve fought. I’ve tried. But everything is wrong, nothing means anything to me anymore.

The Jedi’s voice screams louder every day and my chest burns in the place my blaster bolt took them down.

Honestly, I don’t know how I’ve lasted this long. I’m the last of my squad, my brothers are gone.

I was bred to fight but I’ve fought too long. I’m not going to fight back this time.


	6. Day 6 - Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cody got his distinctive scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6  
> Warnings: mentions of traumatic injury

Cody got his facial scar in his first battle as Commander. He got a lot of other scars that day as well, all along his left side. They were deeper along his legs and waist and fainter on his arms and chest, the one on his face not fitting the gradient of severity.

If he’s being quite honest, he can’t actually remember the battle. According to Levi, the medic who’d patched him up, it’s not uncommon to not be able to remember the time before and after an injury as traumatic as the one he sustained. 

He had headaches for weeks after, some of them being so unbearable that he sought out sedatives to just get some sleep and spells of dizziness that made him weak in the knees. He wouldn’t admit it but he was terrified of being sent back to Kamino.

It was General Kenobi himself that got rid of those fears though. He’d come to Cody and had promised him that he wouldn’t be sent back to Kamino, even if he had to get Jedi Healers to look over the clone himself. It was staggering. He hadn’t known the Jedi a week and he was already being treated with a generosity he didn’t think he quite deserved. 

But then he realised months later, General Kenobi’s lightsaber hanging from his belt, ready to be returned to its owner, maybe he did deserve that generosity that first battle.


	7. Day 7 - Alternate Universes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Everbody Lives, Nobody Dies  
> ~continuation of the Cinderella!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> Warnings: none

It was his princess, his Willow, that told him what his name meant. _King_. His name meant King in her language.

And then she had asked him to marry her. He’d said yes, of course.

The war was over, though everybody was still reeling with the fact Palpatine had been the Sith Lord orchestrating the war from the beginning but with the help of Willow and Dogma, who’d been given a home on Amoralia after Krell, Palpatine had been confronted and killed in the ensuing fight but the galaxy was on the mend.

General Skywalker - Anakin, he now insisted on being called - had left the Order to join a pregnant Padme Amidala on Naboo, the new Chancellor had granted all clones full Republic citizenship rights and Obi Wan had taken Cody to Mandalore to meet the only other person able to keep up with the Jedi Master’s snark, Satine Kryze.

Rex was broken from his recounting by the hand of his wife that trailed its hand up and down his arm. And wasn’t that a thought, _his wife_. He turned over slightly in the grandiose bed he shared with the princess of Amoralia and laid his eyes upon her. She was smiling gently at him, mirth glittering in her green eyes.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.” He said, his voice rough with sleep.

“No, I was just admiring your back.” She replied with a chuckle.

He rolled his eyes and gathered her in his arms, making her sigh in contentment. They stayed like that a little longer, the breeze from an open window making the sheer fabric of the curtain lazily ripple.

“We should go for a walk into town today.” Willow murmured, “Before our guests arrive for the Festival of New Year.”

Rex hummed in agreement, hugging her tighter to his chest for a moment before letting her go again.

She rolled out of bed and towards the ‘fresher, looking back to tease, “Well, come on then.”

Rex followed after her as quick as he could without tripping on the bed sheets.

 

\-----

 

Rex loved going out for walks with Willow. They were freeing and the pair could talk about anything and everything while they soaked up the sun and the nature around them.

Amoralia was a luscious planet, filled with flora of bountiful colours, some of which Rex couldn’t even describe and benevolent fauna of all shapes and sizes. It truly was a haven planet. Their technology was far beyond that of the Republic, sleek and energy efficient. It was incorporated seamlessly into the planet’s infrastructure, the designers obviously respectful of the nature that grew so abundantly on the planet.

It never ceased to amaze him, hand in hand with Willow, as they walked along the cobbled streets of the castle’s nearby town Aestas. The stones of the path were tiny solar generators that powered the buildings, technology the Republic could only dream of.

They passed by Dogma's Bonsai Greenhouse, Rex waving to his brother through the window, glad to see him looking so content. Caring for bonsai plants suited the methodical clone and he'd settled into the role quite nicely.

He and Willow were wandering into the shopping district when he saw a familiar pair up ahead. Echo and Fives were looking through the window of a shop, talking animatedly, the latter gesturing widely.

Rex walked by without interrupting the brothers but shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw that they were standing in front of a pet shop.

They passed a couple other brothers; Hardcase, Tup with a cacti from Dogma’s shop, a few from the 212th, Waxer and Boil with Numa. Some greeted the Captain with a grin, others with a respectful nod before they continued on with their day.

As they neared the castle again, Rex pulled Willow closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and she laid her head against his shoulder, humming a soft melody. The sky darkened into delightful pinks and oranges and the lights that had been hung around the castle grounds for the festival were turned on, their twinkling illuminating the courtyards.

“Come, we must dress for the festival. Our guests will be here soon.” Willow said, pulling away but keeping their fingers intertwined as she led him back to their rooms.

 

\-----

 

If there was one thing that Rex had reservations about being married to the princess of Amoralia, it was having to wear the crown. It made him uncomfortable wearing the crown, showing that he was technically a higher status than many of his friends. Willow had understood when he voiced these concerns to her and had advised him to see what his friends thought about it. Unsurprisingly, his brothers hadn't cared about it. They could see why he had such thoughts but they'd been supportive and assured him that it made them happy to see their brother in such a way.

Still, he only wore the crown when he absolutely had to, switching it out for a simple golden band when he could.

Tonight, he had to wear the full regalia of the Amoralian throne to celebrate the new year. It made him feel a little better that everyone else was expected to dress in their finest as well but it was the prospect of wearing the crown that ever so slightly dampened his mood.

Willow cupped his face, running her thumbs across his cheek bones and leaned in to press a soft kiss against his lips. Parting, she whispered, “My king.”

They made their way together to the landing area of the castle to greet their guests. A chrome Nubian ship had docked and Rex waited eagerly beside his wife for the ramp to lower.

Anakin, dressed in the soft velvet of Naboo, pulled Rex into a crushing hug when he stepped off the ramp and the clone laughed as he returned it. They pulled away from each other after a moment to look back up the ramp, Padme descending down looking as glorious as ever despite the fact that she looked ready to pop.

“You're looking radiant, Padme.” Willow greeted before brushing twin kisses across the Nubian’s cheeks.

“And you as well.” She replied warmly.

“Twins, Rex! Twins!” Anakin said, shaking Rex’s arm slightly.

“Going to have your hands full then, sir?”

“Come on. None of that ‘sir’ nonsense. Anakin.”

Rex grinned sheepishly, “Yes, Anakin.”

Willow led the pair into the main rooms while Rex stayed to wait for Obi Wan, Cody and Satine. They arrived soon enough and after a hearty hug from his brother and a shake of hands from Obi Wan and Satine, he led them into the main rooms too, where the buffet had been set up and huge open glass doors led out onto the castle gardens.

 

\-----

 

Later, when the sky twinkled, Willow and Rex took to the tiled floor of the veranda and started the first dance of the new year.

Rex lost himself in the beauty of his wife, the rest of the galaxy falling away to just the pair of them as they twirled around. He didn't see the way Anakin and Padme leaned into each other at the sight of the enamoured pair, nor did he see the way Obi Wan linked hands with Cody and Satine. It was just him and Willow gliding across the mosaic floor and everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is claessics.tumblr.com 
> 
> come say hi!


End file.
